Filtration systems are typically configured with a cleaning mechanism for removal of dirt and debris which typically accumulate over a surface of the filtration media of the filtration system.
Cleaning mechanisms offer scraping, rinsing by a jet of fluid emitted over the filter unit of suction applied thereto.
One such cleaning system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,699 directed to a self-cleaning mechanical filter comprises a mechanism for simultaneously cleaning the internal surface and the external surface of a filter element. The filter is provided with structure for performing suction scanning of solid materials accumulated on the internal surface of the filter element, and structure which can be operated in synchronization with the suction scanning structure for backwashing the external surface of the filter element during a self-cleaning process.